Acorralados
by NathConAzucar
Summary: Jean, uno de los enviados para recuperar una de las numerosas ciudades que habían sido invadidas por zombies, sufre un shock tras la horrible visión de la masacre que tiene lugar allí y tras desmayarse pierde la memoria. Su compañero más cercano, Marco, le ayudará a recuperar sus recuerdos, aunque no será un camino fácil.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic, tal vez no sea una gran escritora pero desde luego disfruto mucho creando historias así que espero que disfrutéis esta tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola.

Disclaimer: Los personajes NO me pertenecen.

Pairing: JeanxMarco (Aunque más adelante añadiré principalmente YmirxChrista, AnniexArmin y BertholdtxReinerxAnnie entre otros)

**PRÓLOGO**

Las piernas habían empezado a fallarle hacía un buen rato.

El chico cayó al suelo, hincando la rodilla para no desplomarse por completo, soportándose también con la mano derecha. Su acelerada respiración empezaba a causarle un dolor de cabeza que dificultaba su estabilidad a pesar de estar prácticamente de rodillas. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor con preocupación: había estado corriendo un buen rato y no se había parado a pensar si Marco le había estado siguiendo. El sonido de unos disparos le hizo girar bruscamente la cabeza… y allí estaba. El chico estaba utilizando sus dos pistolas para disparar a un grupo de esos… esos… seres, que se acercaban lentamente (pero en una preocupante cantidad) hacia ellos.

Jean notaba su respiración agitarse todavía más; quería ayudar a su amigo, pero perdió su revólver durante la huída. Y desde luego enfrentarse a ellos desarmados más que una opción era un suicidio. Así que por lo visto solo podía quedarse allí sentado, paralizado y con los ojos clavados en Marco, quien disparaba, recargaba y se zafaba como podía de esos monstruos cuyo número aumentaba más y más. Tras lograr liberarse del agarre de tres de los zombies, Jean observó como Marco tropezaba y, a gatas, se acercaba a él con una mirada de desesperación en la cara. Jean quería hablar, decirle que no pasaba nada, que acabarían con todos esos cabrones… pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Mientras su vista se nublaba, un pensamiento golpeó la mente de Jean… ¿qué demonios hacían ellos, unos simples niños, luchando por sus vidas de esa manera? ¿Cuándo había empezado todo?

Notó su cuerpo desplomarse como un peso muerto sobre el suelo, pero ni siquiera entrecerró los ojos. Los mantuvo completamente abiertos mientras ladeaba la cabeza hasta que su mejilla entró en contacto con el helado suelo. Sus ojos pudieron captar, a pesar de la dificultad que empezaba a sentir para mantenerlos abiertos, como una chica con dos coletas apretaba inútilmente el gatillo de su pistola apuntando a uno de los zombies. Por mucho que apretara el arma se negaba a responder, probablemente se había quedado sin munición. Se giró para correr pero tuvo la mala suerte de que su pie se encontrara con una roca, haciéndola tropezar antes de dar siquiera un paso. El cuerpo de la chica se giró torpemente mientras sus manos palpaban el suelo tratando de recuperar su pistola. ¿Para qué? Ni siquiera estaba cargada. De todas formas cuando la chica la encontró puso el cañón del arma sobre la frente del zombie, que ahora se hallaba inclinado sobre ella con las manos en el suelo. La chica gritó de desesperación, inútilmente, al ver que estaba a punto de ser devorada por… eso. Por mucho que apretara el gatillo, nada sucedía, y el zombie cada vez la acorralaba más y más en el suelo hasta que, finalmente, la mordió. Mordió su cabeza. Poco a poco la chica de las coletas fue oponiendo menos y menos resistencia hasta que, tras simplemente unos segundos, cerró los ojos por completo y empezó a ser devorada por una horda de esos seres.

Empezando a cerrar los ojos y mientras escuchaba, como un lejano susurro, a un chico gritar su nombre, Jean se dio cuenta de que no podía encontrar respuestas para sus preguntas. Porque simplemente lo había olvidado todo.

* * *

Bueno, en principio este fic iba a tener otro enfoque pero... mi imaginación me juega malas (o buenas, no lo tengo claro) pasadas.

Quiero recalcar que NO TENGO NI IDEA DE ARMAS. Y por ni idea quiero decir ni idea. Nada. Cero. Sé que aprietas la palanquita y hacen pum. Fin. Así que perdón por cualquier fallo o atrocidad al hablar de algún arma, enserio.

Por otra parte no tengo muy claro si llamar a los seres que los atacan "zombies", ya que ahora que lo pienso son más bien infectados... pero bueno, no importa, ya lo corregiré más adelante.

Por ahora eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado y hasta otra.


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

-¡Jean, Jean!

El hecho de escuchar su nombre, aunque no le despertó del todo, le espabiló un poco. Se esforzó por abrir los ojos.

-¿Mamá…? – musitó el castaño, todavía confuso al notar la luz invadir sus ojos. Otro ruido, esta vez más potente, volvió a ayudarle a espabilarse.

-Mam… ¿qué? ¡N-no, Jean, soy yo, Marco! ¡Despierta de una vez, por favor!

Tras un pequeño respingo de alarma al notar la preocupación en la voz del chico Jean terminó de despejarse, lanzando una mirada confusa a su alrededor. Lo primero que distinguió fue una pila de cuerpos rodeándole. Justo enfrente de él había una chica. Prácticamente no tenía pelo en la cabeza (o, al menos, lo que quedaba de ella), solo un par de mechones negros que salían de su nuca. También le faltaba un brazo y tenía un gran agujero en su costado, como si fuera un cerdo al que hubieran rajado y destripado. Jean esperó una arcada pero… por alguna razón eso no le escandalizó. ¿Por qué? No es como si ver un cadáver falto de la mayor parte del cuerpo justo enfrente tuya fuera algo del día a día de un adolescente. ¿O sí? Miles de preguntas empezaron a invadir su mente. No lograba recordar nada. El chico sobre cuyo regazo descansaba la cabeza de Jean ahora golpeaba su pistola contra el suelo mientras gritaba algo.

-¡No, ahora no! ¿Cómo puedo quedarme sin munición en un momento así…?

Jean distinguió que cada vez había más y más… ¿personas? No, definitivamente no eran personas. Es decir, parecían humanos pero sus gestos, su forma de caminar arrastrando los pies y el hecho de que muchos tuvieran miembros amputados y les faltaran partes vitales del cuerpo (aunque no parecían darle mucha importancia) decían lo contrario.

El chico de pelo negro que había despertado a Jean volvió a mirarle con una débil sonrisa en los labios.

-Lo siento Jean… lo he intentado… pero supongo que se acabó…

Tras quedarse en silencio de los ojos del chico empezaron a salir lágrimas. Estas cayeron directamente sobre las mejillas de Jean debido a que la parte de atrás de su cabeza seguía descansando sobre el regazo del pecoso, quien estaba inclinado hacia delante con la cara frente a la suya. Abrió la boca para hablar pero, una vez más, se mantuvo en silencio. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como una de esas "personas" se dio cuenta de que los chicos estaban ahí, y empezó a caminar en su dirección. Los llantos del otro chico cesaron mientras miraba a el que parecía ser el tipo que acabaría con ellos. Cuando este estaba suficientemente cerca para que a Jean le llegara su asqueroso olor a putrefacción sobre el del resto, notó como el otro le abrazaba uniendo sus frentes y cerrando los ojos.

-Adiós, Jean…

Y todavía sin decir nada, Jean también cerró los ojos.

Y esperó.

Y siguió esperando.

Pero no pasaba nada. Así que el castaño decidió abrir un solo ojo para comprobar si, ya que iba a acabar con sus vidas, al menos el maldito ser se iba a dar algo de prisa. Pero lo que vieron sus ojos le sorprendió gratamente: había una chica bastante alta con un bate manchado de sangre apoyado sobre el hombro. Parecía sana, no como el que estuvo a punto de matarles hacía unos segundos (que, por cierto, ahora yacía en el suelo falto de media cabeza). Jean se percató de que esa chica también tenía muchas pecas decorándole las mejillas, al igual que el extraño chico que no dejaba de llorar y abrazarle. Por milésima vez abrió la boca para hablar pero la chica le interrumpió.

-Eh, enana, date prisa. Esos imbéciles siguen viniendo

Como si acabara de aparecer, una pequeña chica salió de detrás de la otra. El contraste de altura era realmente impresionante… Era rubia, llevaba un traje blanco y rojo y un tocado con una cruz en este. Jean también pudo ver que llevaba un maletín cuando se acercó a él correteando y se arrodilló a su lado. Si no hubiera sido por toda la indumentaria que sacó de este, probablemente la habría confundido con un pequeño ángel.

-¿E-estáis bien? ¡Siento haber tardado tanto! Mi nombre es Christa – empezó a hablar apresuradamente mientras sacaba cosas del maletín – Es que estábamos en la base, y os vi aquí tirados… pero claro, no podía salir yo sola – una pequeña risa se escapó de entre sus labios. Era de lejos el sonido más bonito que Jean había escuchado en toda su vida -. Solo soy una enfermera. Así que llamé a Ymir. Ella es muy fuerte y bueno, me abrió paso hasta aquí.

-Christa, simplemente haz lo que tengas que hacer… deja de dar explicaciones – masculló la chica alta, Ymir. Aunque su tono parecía molesto, Jean pudo distinguir un leve rubor bajo sus pecas. Al notar su mirada, la chica no parecía precisamente contenta -. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás mirando?

El chico simplemente apartó la mirada y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Alzó la vista al cielo mientras el moreno y la tal Christa hablaban. Probablemente sobre él, aunque no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para responder preguntas, así que se limitó a no decir nada. Permanecer allí, en silencio, mirando al cielo. De todas formas parecía que a todos les gustaba mucho interrumpirle. Pero escuchar su nombre le hizo prestar atención a la conversación.

-…Jean, ¿crees que puedes caminar? – el chico de las pecas le estaba mirando, con rostro aliviado. Jean asintió ligeramente – Estupendo, pues… vamos allá.

Tras incorporarse un poco para que el otro chico se pudiera levantar, Jean apoyó las manos en el suelo y a pesar de la debilidad que sentía en sus piernas se puso de pie. Al principio los pies no le respondían, lo que le hizo cuestionarse cuanto tiempo llevaba allí tumbado, pero tras dar un par de pasos sus piernas dejaron de temblar. El moreno insistió en ayudarle, cogiéndole un brazo para pasárselo por encima de los hombros y sujetar su mano desde el otro lado. Christa se adelantó un poco dando rápidos aunque cortos pasitos y le dijo algo a Ymir, quien lanzó el bate. Después de que este diera un par de vueltas en el aire lo cogió, girando ligeramente la cabeza tras esto.

-Estad listos para correr si es necesario. Voy a despejar el camino pero os aseguro que no voy a poner a la rubita en peligro. Si os atrasáis no pienso esperaros, si hace falta me la llevaré a cuestas.

A pesar de las réplicas de Christa (Jean solo escuchó unos "¡¿cómo les dices eso?!" "¡pobrecitos!" debido a la distancia entre ambas parejas) Ymir volvió a girarse empezando a caminar. Tomó el mango de su arma con las dos manos y, tras coger un gran impulso, dio dos pasos y extendió los brazos con fuerza hacia delante. Después de que la cabeza de uno de esos bichos saliera volando, la chica dio un silbido.

-Casi récord. Tengo que empezar a apuntarme estas cosas.


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

El camino se le estaba haciendo eterno. Ya habían sido rodeados un par de veces por una horda de criaturas y a Jean ya se le había pasado por la cabeza varias veces la posibilidad de que no salieran de allí. Pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que había menospreciado las habilidades de la tal Ymir. Se abría paso a golpes de bate, asegurándose a cada dos pasos de que la otra chica, Christa, seguía cerca de ella. Jean empezó a cuestionarse su relación, pero consideró que no era precisamente el mejor momento para preguntar.

-¡Espera, Ymir!

La rubia tiró de la manga de la otra chica, quien se giró para mirarla. Esta no dejaba de lanzar miradas preocupadas a sus dos lados.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la más alta, con el ceño fruncido – No podemos perder el tiempo, cada vez hay más.

-Sí pero… es que creo que este no es el camino correcto. N-no me suenan nada estos edificios y…

-Oye – le interrumpió Ymir, cogiéndole la cabeza e inclinándose hacia delante para pegar sus frentes -. He salido por aquí muchas veces, creo que me conozco este sitio. Tú solo vas a donde te dicen. Así que simplemente sígueme, ¿está claro?

Christa se limitó a hinchar los mofletes para no gritarle. Desde luego tenía paciencia… Los cuatro emprendieron de nuevo el camino con Ymir liderando el grupo. Jean, que todavía estaba en silencio (aunque a nadie parecía extrañarle o molestarle), lanzó una mirada hacia atrás comprobando que cada vez habían más criaturas.

-No te preocupes – la voz de la morena llamó la atención de Jean y le hizo mover la vista de nuevo al frente. Le estaba mirando de reojo sin dejar de caminar -. Simplemente pasa de esos. Cuando lleguemos a la base no podrán entrar y se quedarán como idiotas chocándose contra la pared.

Tras asentir brevemente el castaño inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia delante. Al principio le había resultado fácil caminar pero poco a poco sus fuerzas se iban agotando. Por lo visto el chico de las pecas lo notaba, ya que empezó a hablar.

-Ymir, iros adelantando… Jean y yo vamos a frenar un poco el paso si no os importa.

Al principio regañó un poco, pero tras darse cuenta de que Christa estaría a salvo junto a ella Ymir accedió a limpiar el camino para ellos. El moreno aminoró la marcha, cosa que Jean realmente agradeció.

-¿Mejor? – a pesar de estar rodeados de cadáveres, de alguna manera el chico mostró un atisbo de sonrisa con los ojos fijos en Jean – Me has asustado Jean, cuando no abrías los ojos por mucho que te llamara mientras los zombies se acercaban, yo… - su voz se quebró y, tras unos segundos, simplemente negó un poco con la cabeza.

Al ver que todo se había quedado en silencio, Jean encontró su oportunidad para hablar sin ser interrumpido. Aunque ahora no sabía muy bien que decir. Para cuando sus ideas se aclararon y se disponía a preguntarle algo al chico sobre el que seguía apoyándose, vio a Christa e Ymir correr en dirección a ellos. Bueno, más bien a Ymir correr con la pequeña chica bajo el brazo.

-¡Te lo dije! ¡No era por aquí! – gritaba Christa, pataleando. Ymir la estaba sosteniendo con un brazo por la cintura mientras corría, con el bate apoyado en el hombro del brazo contrario.

-¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó el pecoso, que miraba confuso a ambas chicas, luego a Jean y luego a los (como él los había llamado) zombies que se iban acercando a ellos.

Ymir frenó en seco al darse cuenta de que había más zombies por detrás de ellos, de hecho, eran por los que le había dicho a Jean que no se preocupara. Irónico.

-Mierda… - murmuró, apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que Jean pudo oír como chirriaban. La chica seguía mirando a su alrededor, pero estaban totalmente acorralados -. ¡Mierda!

-Ymir, ¡haz el favor de calmarte! – de alguna manera Christa logró escabullirse del agarre de la otra chica y corrió junto a Marco y Jean para explicarles la situación -. Estábamos caminando tranquilamente y… nos hemos encontrado con un punto muerto. Una pared. Es un callejón sin salida.

¿Un callejón sin salida…? ¿Y cuál era el plan? Por muy buena que fuese, Ymir no podría cargarse a todos esos bichos. Incluso si intentaba abrir un pequeño camino, no eran suficientemente rápidos para escabullirse de todos los zombies que había. Aún así la chica no parecía rendirse; seguía golpeando a cada zombie que se acercaba a ellos (bueno, más bien a Christa. Pero por suerte ella seguía junto a ambos). Vamos, acababa de salvarse hacía unos minutos, ¿de verdad iban a rendirse ahora? Tras echar una mirada a su alrededor Jean pudo comprobar las miradas de pánico que tenían sus compañeros. Sí, se habían rendido. Uno de los zombies se acercó a paso lento a Christa y dio una especie de gruñido directamente frente a ella. Marco trató de acercarse, pero Jean sostuvo su brazo con preocupación para evitarle moverse de su lado. Realmente estaba asustado lo que pareció confundir al moreno por la expresión de su rostro. La rubia gritó, asustada, y dio un tembloroso paso hacia atrás. Al darse cuenta de esto Ymir no dudó en acercarse a paso rápido para acabar con la criatura, echando antes el bate hacia atrás para coger impulso. Pero se dio cuenta de que no podía golpear hacia delante. Al girar la cabeza pudo ver horrorizada como había un grupo de unos cinco zombies sosteniendo su bate y tirando hacia atrás.

-¡Soltad, imbéciles! – Ymir empezó a darles patadas tratando de liberar su arma. Sin parar de golpearles, se giró hacia el que se iba acercando Christa - ¡Y tú ni te le acerques! – tras esto lanzó una mirada a los dos chicos -. ¿¡Pero qué hacéis ahí quietos!? ¡Ayudadla idiotas!

Pero ellos también estaban teniendo problemas. Los zombies empezaban a acorralarlos y sus espaldas ahora estaban pegadas. NI siquiera sabían hacia donde caminar: fueran por donde fueran habían más y más de ellos. Los habían separado de las otras dos chicas al rodearlos en un grupo todavía más pequeño. Otro gruñido del zombie que estaba frente a Christa, esta vez más potente que la anterior, hizo a la chica dar un pequeño grito y caer hacia atrás, arrastrándose con ojos llorosos. Ymir soltó el bate e hizo un amago de echar a correr hacia ella, pero para entonces ya había un grupo de zombies sujetándole los pies y haciéndola tropezar. La rubia miró en su dirección.

-¡Ymir! – observó a su compañera en el suelo, pateando la cara de los que se le acercaban.

Empezó a sollozar a la vez que devolvía la vista al zombie que, cuanto más se alejaba, más se acercaba a ella. Tras arrastrarse durante unos cuantos segundos por el suelo su espalda chocó con la pared y Christa dio un grito ahogado, mirando con los ojos totalmente abiertos al ser cuya cara se encontraba prácticamente pegada a la suya. Finalmente la rubia los cerró, realmente asustada, y se tapó los oídos mientras encogía las piernas contra su cuerpo esperando los movimientos de la criatura. Pero de repente un disparo cortó el viento y el zombie que se encontraba enfrente suya se desplomó en el suelo, dejando un rastro de sangre en la cara de la pequeña chica. Esta abrió un ojo, confusa, y empezó a mirar a su alrededor. Jean y Marco también miraban en su dirección con rostro extrañado mientras trataban de mantener alejados a los zombies mediante empujones, patadas y puñetazos. Tras esto miró a Ymir, quien seguía en el suelo acorralada aunque, uno a uno, aquellos zombies también iban cayendo inertes al suelo. Tratando de descubrir de donde venían los disparos Christa divisó un alto campanario y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de alivio invadiera su rostro.

-¡Armin!


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

_**- **__En el campanario –_

Cuando las balas se acabaron, el rubio se puso de pie y fue a por un cargador. Corrió de vuelta al encontrar uno y se tumbó de nuevo en el suelo frente a su rifle para recargarlo. Una vez hecho esto ajustó la cabeza a la mirilla del arma y siguió disparando a los zombies que estaban rodeando a sus cuatro compañeros.

Vamos… - pensó – Os abriré un camino entre ellos, solo tenéis que seguirlo.

Fue disparando a varios zombies en línea recta dejándoles un espacio libre para que corrieran. A pesar de que les costó un poco darse cuenta, tras unos cuantos tiros empezaron a seguir el camino que Armin les estaba preparando. Perfecto, si seguían así probablemente en cuestión de un par de minutos estarían en la base. Una vez les había despejado el camino, el chico se echó hacia atrás llevándose las manos en la nuca. Realmente odiaba a esos bichos. De hecho, les aterrorizaba… por eso se había especializado en el francotirador. Cuando estaba en el instituto, el chico tuvo un dilema moral: podía seguir estudiando para buscar un trabajo estable y simplemente vivir en una bonita casa en una de las ciudades que todavía eran seguras. Prácticamente todas estaban rodeadas de unas enormes vallas y a los zombies les era imposible entrar. A veces daban problemas, pero eran aplacados con facilidad debido a su torpeza. Sin embargo, por mucho miedo que le dieran esos zombies a Armin, convivir con ellos nunca le había parecido una opción

Sus mejores amigos, Eren y Mikasa, no habían dudado un segundo en unirse a la preparación para el ejército. Y desde luego Armin no era una persona con la que fuera fácil socializar, no quería perder a sus dos únicos amigos hasta el momento. Tal vez no encontrara más. Así que se unió al ejército. Era torpe, sí, y mucho más débil que el resto, pero tenía algo que el resto no. La capacidad de pensar en equipo, analizar la situación y elegir la opción más correcta. Por ello a pesar de obtener notas bajas en las pruebas físicas, debido a estas cualidades decidieron hacer una excepción con Armin y permitirle la entrada al ejército (probablemente Mikasa había amenazado a alguien o algo así pero… prefería no saberlo, la verdad). Pero una vez dentro del ejército, debía especializarse en algo. En combate cuerpo a cuerpo desde luego no, esos bichos le aterraban. Con armas de fuego… el simple hecho de estar cerca de ellos le provocaba escalofríos e incluso ganas de vomitar. Así que le asignaron a las clases de francotirador. Era el único lugar en el que se sentía cómodo: alejado de los zombies pero todavía colaborando con el resto de su equipo. Se encargaba tanto de elaborar estrategias como de vigilar a la gente que salía de la base y asegurarse de que no corrían peligro (como había pasado con Jean, Marco, Christa e Ymir).

Sumergido en sus pensamientos se echó hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. Dio un largo suspiro cuando su cabeza tocó la pared, quedándose allí apoyado. En realidad, aunque no lo pareciera, era un trabajo bastante duro. No es que le pareciera aburrido: al contrario que la mayoría de las personas disfrutaba de esas cosas… la tranquilidad de aquel silencioso sitio, fuera de todo peligro. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué zombie iba a subir hasta la parte más alta de un campanario? Las posibilidades eran prácticamente nulas, ya que lo único que habría llamado la atención sería el sonido de los disparos. Pero Armin tenía un buen silenciador precisamente por esa razón así que el sonido que emitía el arma era prácticamente nulo.

Se pasó una mano por la frente colocándose un par de mechones rubios de su flequillo tras la oreja. Sin abrir los ojos empezó a palpar a su lado en busca de una de sus botellas de agua. Al no encontrarla frunció el ceño y se estiró un poco hacia el lado tratando de abarcar más terreno con la mano. Finalmente notó algo, pero no parecía su botella. Era más bien… suave. Y frío, muy frío. Confuso abrió los ojos de repente y se giró para comprobar que, bajo su mano, se hallaba un pie. Pero no parecía un pie humano, tenía un tono azulado horrible y las venas estaban marcadas. A pesar de que sabía lo que iba a encontrarse, lentamente alzó la vista hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los del zombie que allí se encontraba, quien tenía la botella de agua de Armin torpemente sujeta entre las manos. Antes de que Armin pudiera siquiera gritar de terror, la criatura lanzó un enorme gruñido inclinándose hacia delante, tan enorme que hizo que el chico tuviera que entrecerrar los ojos y encoger los hombros de puro terror. Tras un par de respiraciones entrecortadas el chico logró dar un gran grito, empezando a arrastrarse por el suelo con las piernas ayudándose de las manos. Trató de alejarse mientras notaba como las lágrimas empezaban a aflorar de sus ojos: ¿un zombie? ¿Allí arriba? ¿Pero porqué…? Su espalda chocó una vez más la pared mientras observaba con puro terror como, a paso lento, el zombie caminaba hacia él.

Era un hombre. Sus uñas, las que no se le habían caído, era muy largas, y caminaba encorvado con los brazos colgando como un peso muerto. Su pierna izquierda se iba arrastrando mientras la derecha hacía prácticamente todo el trabajo y, de su torcida boca, empezaba a caer un hilo de baba que goteaba hasta el suelo. Armin estaba paralizado y no pudo hacer otra cosa que observar como se le acercaba. Era, de lejos, lo más horrible que había visto nunca… sí, había oído hablar de ellos. Y sí, también los había visto por la mirilla de su rifle. Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba pasando, lo tenía ahí, justo en frente suya, a punto de devorarle. Encogió las piernas tratando de alejarse más de él, aunque sabía que era totalmente inútil su instinto le permitía seguir haciendo movimientos básicos. Aunque desde luego no podía salir corriendo. Cuando se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él, el chico dio un último grito que sonó más bien como un sollozo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Lo había intentado, era todo lo que podía pensar en el momento. Hizo todo lo que pudo, pero no había sido suficiente. Ni siquiera había aguantado un mes allí y ya iba a morir.

De repente, un peso cayó sobre él, sacándole bruscamente de sus pensamientos y haciéndole abrir los ojos de golpe. Al principio solo vio una silueta femenina y, poco a poco, la imagen se fue aclarando más. La rubia que allí se encontraba sostenía una daga en cada mano y le estaba mirando desde arriba con el mentón alzado y un rostro inexpresivo.

-¡Ann-¡

Mientras intentaba exclamar el nombre de Annie para agradecerle que le hubiera salvado (aunque su mente aún no había procesado que había pasado exactamente), la chica se inclinó hacia delante hincando una rodilla en el suelo y le tapó la boca con una mano mientras hacía un gesto de silencio con la mano contraria. El chico parpadeó un par de veces confuso y lanzó una mirada a un lado por el rabillo del ojo, sin mover la cabeza. Vio que, lo que había caído sobre él, era el zombie que estuvo a punto de tomarle de aperitivo. Tenía una herida en la nuca, claramente de las dagas de la rubia, y su cabeza estaba colgando en un ángulo imposible. Se le revolvió el estómago y sintió una arcada pero, ya que le había salvado, no le parecía precisamente educado vomitar en la mano de Annie. Esta lanzó una mirada atrás al oír unos pasos y, con un gesto brusco y bastante poco delicado, tumbó a Armin en el suelo y lo tapó con el cadáver. Apartó la mano y el chico, con los ojos abiertos como platos, estuvo a punto de gritar.

Aunque recapacitó y, si Annie pretendía que se mantuviera en silencio, tendría sus razones. La rubia era muchas cosas (insociable, solitaria, agresiva, bruta…), pero no era estúpida. No es que Armin la conociera mucho (en realidad, que él supiera, nadie la conocía del todo bien), pero por lo que había visto de ella era una chica muy inteligente que pensaba las cosas a fondo antes de hacer nada. Justo como Armin. Aunque él no soportaba la soledad, mientras que la chica parecía disfrutarla. Un apestoso olor a pútrido volvió a sacar a Armin de sus pensamientos y le hizo fruncir el ceño… quién iba a decir que lo de tener cadáveres encima tenía cosas malas. Escuchó unas voces familiares y movió un poco la cabeza del zombie aprovechando que, debido al corte en su nuca, era fácil de manipular. De esta manera no estaba del todo descubierto pero podía oír y ver mejor lo que estaba sucediendo en la sala. Pudo ver a Annie con las manos apoyadas sobre las caderas hablando con dos chicos.

Tras entrecerrar los ojos Armin los reconoció a ambos: uno, el moreno y más alto, era Bertholdt y el rubio si mal no recordaba se llamaba Reiner. No había interactuado mucho con ellos pero, mientras que el moreno era más distante, el tal Reiner era bastante amigable, a pesar de su intimidante apariencia.

-Ya os he dicho que aquí no hay nada. Simplemente subió uno y lo maté, ya está – decía Annie mientras miraba hacia la pared con la cadera ladeada, como evadiendo la mirada de los chicos.

-¿Y estás bien? ¿O te ha hecho algo ese zo-?

-¿Seguro? ¿Y qué ha sido ese grito? - Reiner empezó a hablar, cortando las palabras que estaba diciendo Bertholdt. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante acercando la cara a la de Annie con una ceja enarcada. No parecía fiarse mucho.

La chica le lanzó una mirada amenazadora que hizo a Armin estremecerse.

-He sido yo – contestó finalmente, volviendo a mirar hacia un lado. Sus manos se separaron de las caderas y cruzó los brazos, apoyando la espalda en la pared.

-¿Tú…? – dijo Bertholdt alzando bastante las cejas y ladeando la cabeza. La verdad es que a Armin tampoco le parecía creíble que Annie diera esa clase de gritos…

-Sí. ¿Hay algún problema? – volvió a mirar con rostro de pocos amigos esta vez al otro chico – Me ha pillado desprevenida y me he sorprendido.

-Bueno, está claro que era un grito femenino… - comentó Reiner. Armin no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y desviar un poco la mirada. ¿Cómo que grito femenino? – Y supongo que en el fondo eres una chica - Annie se limitó a rodar los ojos sin comentar nada al respeto. Probablemente pensaría que no valía la pena entrar en esa clase de discusiones -. Está bien, si tú lo dices nos fiaremos de ti – le dio un golpecito en el hombro al chico que seguía de pie a su lado, haciéndole dar un pequeño traspiés -. Venga, vámonos. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Los tres empezaron a caminar y, cuando los dos chicos se habían girado y empezaron a hablar de sus cosas, Annie paró un segundo para lanzar una mirada hacia atrás a Armin. Sin decir o hacer nada volvió a mirar hacia delante y emprendió el camino de nuevo siguiendo a sus dos compañeros.


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Tras haber logrado huír por fin con la ayuda de Armin de la horda de zombies que les rodeaban (y después de convencer a Ymir de que dejara de ensañarse con el que casi devora a Christa), pasaron corriendo los siguientes treinta minutos. Cuando Jean pensaba que ya no podía dar un paso a más y estaba a punto de desplomarse en el suelo del cansancio que tenía encima, chocó con la espalda de la alta chica.

-Eh, lerdo, ten más cuidado - susurró, girando la cabeza con el ceño fruncido -. Y no hagas ruido, ¿es que no oyes eso?

Mientras pasaba una mano por la frente tras el golpe que se había dado contra su espalda, Jean se dió cuenta de lo que hablaba Ymir. Era un sonido lejano pero potente, y sus tres compañeros estaban quietos mirando a su alrededor para tratar de averiguar de donde procedía.

-¡Allí! - grito el moreno de las pecas tras unos instantes, señalando con el brazo en una dirección. Jean tuvo que utilizar su mano como viser apara taparse el sol que le daba directamente en los ojos.

En la lejanía pudo distinguir lo que ya sospechaba; una hilera de explosiones que, una tras otra, se dirigían hacia ellos. Pero no solo eso, entrecerrando los ojos para fijar mejor su vista jean pudo comprobar que delante de estas explosiones había algo más acercándose hacia ellos a aún mayor velocidad. Al principio no pudo distinguir que era exactametne, pero conforme se acercaba empezó a ver ciertos rasgos humanos: dos brazos alzados, una cabeza y dos piernas que se movían rápidamente, corriendo. Sin duda parecía humano, pero había algo que hacía a Jean sospechar que realmente no lo fuera... y es que medía unos tres metros. Fuera lo que fuese seguía acercándose a gran velocidad y, al acortarse aún más la distancia que los separaba, Jean pudo escuchar por encima del ruido de las explosiones un grito femenino. Sin embargo no era un grito de miedo, sonaba más bien como una niña en un parque de atracciones gritando de emoción al subirse por primera vez en una noria. Pero, ¿quién gritaría de emoción en medio de un apocalipsis zombie con unas explosiones que cada vez se le acercaban más a su espalda? Al notar como una mano le tomaba de la muñeca y tiraba ligeramente de seta hacia atrás, se giró para comprobar que era el otro chico, quién le devolvía una mirada preocupada.

-J-Jean... deberías tener cuidado. No sabemos que es eso, no deberías estar ahí de pie tan cerca embobado, no en tu condición.

Y Jean le hizo caso. Asintió con la cabeza volviendo a dirigir la mirada hacia "aquello" que todavía no había dejado de acercarse hacia ellos. Así que se limitó a permanecer en silencio con las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas, preparado para huir, atacar o lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer cuando, fuera lo que fuera eso, se acercara a ellos. Se había cansado de ser una carga para el resto del grupo, empezaba a sentirse impotente e inútil, y no iba a permitirse a sí mismo depender de dos chicas y un tipo a los que ni siquiera conocía hacía una hora. Alzó los puños a la altura de su barbilla con el ceño fruncido y una pose amenazante. Pudo escuchar una carcajada de Ymir, pero Christa le chistó un poco como represalia. Sin embargo esto le valió a Jean como signo para bajar los brazos y dejar de hacer el ridículo, así que pateó una piedrecilla como si no pasara nada y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

Para cuando volvió a alzar la vista aquello estaba realmente cerca y los gritos empezaban a taladrarle los oídos al chico, cuyo corazón iba a mil por hora. Estaba realmente asustado así que varias ideas empezaron a venírsele a la mente: ¿sería una especie de mutación de esos zombies, más grande y con la capacidad de correr incluso más rápido que un ser humano? Le dio un escalofrío de imaginarlo. ¿Y si era un animal surgido de una mutación parecida a la que sufrieron los actuales zombies que no es precisamente partidario de la vida humana? Otro escalofrío. Para cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente embobado, los gritos ya sonaban realmente cerca así que Jean agitó la cabeza y dio dos pasos atrás. Ahora que lo tenía enfrente pudo ver que de lo que tanto se había estado asustando no eran más que un chico y una chica de su edad. La chica agitaba los brazos con una gran sonrisa en la boca mientras el chico la iba cargando sobre sus hombros, corriendo con cara de apuro (normal, si se paraba probablemente una de esas explosiones les mandaría a volar por los aires). El chico se giró para echar un vistazo a sus espaldas y una explosión le sorprendió, por lo que sin querer tropezó tirando a la chica que iba sobre sus hombros al suelo. Ambos rodaron hasta llegar al centro del grupo de los otros cuatro que se quedaron mirándoles perplejos sin decir nada por unos segundos, el único sonido que había era la risa de la chica castaña que estaba bocarriba en el suelo.

-Eran estos imbéciles… - rompió finalmente el sonido Ymir, rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

El chico que acababa de llegar se incorporó al suelo frotándose la cabeza con una mano por el impacto. Empezó a recoger algunas granadas que había por el suelo. ¿Granadas? Entonces… fueron ellos quienes provocaron las explosiones, ¿pero porqué?

-¡Sasha, Connie! – gritó Christa y corrió hacia ambos, arrodillándose en el suelo para abrazarlos uno por uno. Tras esto se incorporó y se sacudió un poco el traje de enfermera para quitarle la suciedad que la tierra había dejado en él - ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Estáis bien?

-Pues… - dijo la chica, dejando de reír aunque todavía con una sonrisita en la cara. Se incorporó hasta sentarse y se sujetó los pies balanceándose nerviosamente de lado a lado – Armin nos dijo que había problemas por aquí, ¡así que vinimos a ayudar!

Tras esto la castaña empezó a mirarlos uno por uno, saludándoles. "Hola Marco. Ymir. Christa. Jean". ¿Por qué todo el mundo sabía su nombre? Sin decir nada Jean se limitó a hacer un breve gesto de saludo con la mano.

-Sasha... – murmuró el chico, Connie, prácticamente arrastrándose por el suelo hacia ella – Tengo hambre…

-¡No! – gritó la chica, poniéndose de pie de un salto y abrazando la bolsa que llevaba al hombro - ¡Quedamos en que tu llevabas las granadas y yo la comida!

-¡Pero que yo lleve las granadas y tú la comida no quiere decir que yo haga todo el trabajo y tú te comas todo el pan!

-¡Ni siquiera está tan bueno! Mira – tras hablar la tal Sasha empezó a hurgar en la bolsa, sacando un trozo de pan. Le dio un mordisco e hizo una exagerada mueca de asco, claramente fingida. Se notaba que era fingida principalmente porque tras hacerla empezó a caerle un hilo de baba por la boca hasta la barbilla.

Al notarlo la chica agitó la cabeza y Jean vio como la baba volaba, prácticamente a cámara lenta, hasta la cara de Ymir, que se quedó impasible por unos segundos.

-¡Te voy a matar, idiota! – gritó tras esto, alzando un puño. Empezó a correr tras la chica que se apresuró a correr también entre llantos.

-¡Lo siento Ymir, no era mi intención! ¡P-perdóname por favor!

Sin hacer caso a sus palabras Ymir siguió corriendo tras la otra chica, que no dejaba de lloriquear y pedir disculpas. Connie simplemente estaba tirado en el suelo rezando a las Diosas por su vida mientras Christa le daba palmaditas en el hombro y sacaba algo de agua de su maletín de enfermera. El moreno se mantuvo junto a Jean con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en los labios. El castaño se quedó mirando al chico de las pecas, que se giró hacia él ensanchando aún más su sonrisa. Por fin Jean encontró su oportunidad para hablar.

-Perdona… ¿cómo te llamas?

Ymir y Sasha frenaron en seco, girándose hacia Jean. Christa y Connie hicieron lo mismo mientras el moreno fruncía ligeramente el ceño conforme la sonrisa se iba desvaneciendo progresivamente de su cara.

-¿Q-que como me llamo…? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno… - prosiguió Jean, moviendo la vista hacia un lado bastante incómodo por notar todas las miradas sobre él – Todos me han dicho su nombre menos tú. Y eres el que más amable está siendo conmigo por ahora.

Tras sus palabras se sucedieron una serie de miradas cómplices entre todos los integrantes del grupo menos Jean, que ahora estaba bastante confuso. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo? Solo había preguntado un nombre, ni siquiera era de mala educación… ¿o sí?

-Quieres decir que… ¿no me recuerdas? – dijo Marco. Jean pudo notar como prácticamente se le rompía la voz al final de la frase.

-Lo… lo siento – murmuró, sintiéndose culpable aunque en realidad no fuera culpa suya.

Todos permanecieron en silencio durante un buen rato tras esto. Aunque finalmente Christa rompió el silencio, cosa que Jean agradecía.

-Hay que llevarlo con Hanji.


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Tras lo que a Jean le habían parecido horas de viaje (aunque probablemente fueron unos 15 minutos como mucho) finalmente llegaron a un gran edificio circular.

Jean se quedó unos segundos contemplando desde fuera el que parecía el único edificio mínimamente estable de toda la ciudad, y quién sabe si del país. De todos modos no podía recordar ni el estado de su propio país. De hecho, ¿en qué país vivía? Un golpe amigable, aunque no demasiado delicado, sacó a Jean de sus pensamientos.

-Venga, no te retrases - murmuró una voz femenina.

El castaño asintió un poco hacia Ymir, quien siguió caminando hacia delante. Se le hizo raro notar un mínimo de amabilidad en la chica y, de hecho, en su tono de voz podía notar incluso pena. A pesar de que le hizo caso a la chica, Jean apretó los puños mientras caminaba. Había pocas cosas que odiara más que notar que alguien sentía pena por él, aunque sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Connie y Sasha abrieron las grandes puertas del edificio, que parecían realmente pesadas. Jean estaba seguro de que a Ymir le habría resultado mucho más fácil abrirlas, pero por el espectáculo anterior no había parecido que los otros dos le cayeran demasiado bien, así que probablemente prefirió hacerles esforzarse.

De todas formas no comentó nada y esperó a que las puertas estuvieran abiertas para pasar dentro. El interior del edificio era tal y como se lo esperaba: paredes altas, puertas grandes y con apariencia pesada (lo más apropiado para un apocalipsis zombie, la verdad) y gente paseando por los pasillos. Unas cuantas personas lo saludaron, a pesar de que hizo lo que pudo por esconderse tras el resto del grupo, así que simplemente hizo breves gestos de saludo con la mano como si los reconociera.

Después de pasar por unos pasillos y dar unos cuantos giros, cada vez había menos gente. Era como si cada vez se adentraran más en aquella especie de base circular, dirigéndose hacia el núcleo del edificio. Jean no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada preocupada hacia el moreno, que no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra desde que le dijo que no sabía su nombre. Dispuesto a disculparse, aceleró el paso para sujetar su muñeca y separarlo del grupo.

-Oye, quería decirte que lo siento, hmh.. - cuando el chico se giró con rostro apenado, Jean sintió la necesidad de desviar la vista. En realidad no había hecho nada, pero no podía evitar sentirse totalmente responsable del dolor del chico.

-Marco - le contestó únicamente el chico de las pecas. A pesar de que habia apartado la mirada podía sentir todavía sus ojos sobre él.

-¿Eh? - Jean frunció el ceño, girándose de nuevo hacia el otro chico.

-Mi nombre... es Marco - le respondió, desviando esta vez él la mirada.

-Oh, pues... lo siento mucho, Marco. No quería hacerte sentir mal ni nada así, yo sólo...

Cuando se disponía a continuar su charla, Jean notó como el tal Marco le sujetaba por lso brazos y le empujaba hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared. El castaño abrió mucho los ojos con confusión, notando la mirada fija del otro sobre él.

-Jean, por favor - dijo en voz baja sin apartar la mirada un segundo -. Si esto... si esto es una broma, no tiene gracia... puedes decírmelo - Jean pudo ver como en sus ojos empezaban a aflorar unas lágrimas -. Yo no se lo diré a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera estoy enfadado, ¿ves? - terminó el chico, mostrando una amplia pero claramente forzada sonrisa.

-Yo... - Jean empezaba a sentirse realmente incómodo con la desesperación del chico, así que volvió a desviar la mirada negando lentamente con la cabeza -. Lo siento - se limitó a repetir.

El otro fue aflojando poco a poco la presión que estaba haciendo con las manos en sus brazos, dejándolos caer. Se giró cubriéndose la cara con las manos y empezó a sollozar tan bajito como pudo. Jean miró de un lado hacia otro, todavía más confuso e incómodo que antes. ¿Porqué estaba tan afectado? Es decir, sí, a todos les había impactado saber que no les recordaba. Pero ninguno había reaccionado tan bruscamente como Marco. Jean asintió firmemente para si mismo y se acercó al chico, haciéndole levantar la cabeza. Cogió una de sus manos entre las suyas y se inclinó hacia delante para mirarle a la cara, ya que tenía la cabeza agachada.

-Escúchame... Marco - empezó, no muy seguro pero con voz firme -. Siento mucho no acordarme de ti, de verdad que sí. Pero te prometo que voy a recordarlo. Ahora mismo estoy muy confuso: no sé ni donde estoy, ni porqué, ni qué son esas cosas que hay allí fuera... pero si te hace tanto daño saber que no puedo recordarte, quiere decir que significo mucho para ti, ¿cierto? Pues estoy seguro de que tú también lo significas para mi. Así que no sufras por ello, ¿de acuerdó? - terminó Jean, dedicándole una gran sonrisa al moreno.

Marco se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mirándole con la misma expresión de desconcierto que tenía Jean unos momentos antes. Finalmente rodeó a Jean con los brazos apretándole contra él y volvió a llorar desconsoladamente durante unos minutos. El castaño se limitó a rodearle también con los brazos, sin decir nada, hasta que el otro se calmó.

_-EN EL CAMPANARIO -_

Una de las manos de Armin estaba apoyada en una pared medio destruida a su lado mientras que la otra descansaba en el suelo. No sabía exactamente cuantos, pero ya llevaba unos minutos vomitando sin descanso. Cuando consiguió parar por fin, se echó hacia atrás descansando de rodillas mientras se pasaba una mano por la boca para limpiar los restos de la vomitona que acababa de echar. Se fue incorporando poco a poco hasta ponerse de pie y se quedó con la espalda apoyada en la pared, observando de reojo al zombie debajo del cual había estado tumbado. Armin sintió una gran arcada, pero se tapó la boca rápidamente y evitó volver a vomitar.

Se agachó frente a su rifle tratando de evitar mirar al zombie que yacía en el suelo y empezó a desmontarlo. Mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar que su mente empezara a darle vueltas a lo que había sucedido: ¿porqué Annie había actuado tan extraño? De hecho, ¿que hacían ellos tres en el campanario? El rubio hizo una mueca mientras iba guardando todo en la bolsa que siempre llevaba allá donde iba. Una vez todo estaba listo y había cerrado la bolsa, se la cargó al hombro y echó a caminar hacia fuera.

Tras bajar muchas, muchas, muchísimas escaleras llegó a la parte más baja del campanario donde, como habían acordado, le esperaban Eren y Mikasa. Hizo un breve gesto de saludo con la mano e intentó actuar con normalidad: después de lo que Annie había hecho pensó que lo más sensato era mantener aquello en secreto, por mucho que confiara en sus amigos.

-Ugh, ¡que peste! - exclamó Eren dando un par de pasos atrás y tapándose la nariz con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué demonios has hecho ahí arriba Armin?

El rubio se limitó a reír algo nerviosamente pero no dijo nada. Pudo notar la seria mirada de Mikasa sobre él por el rabillo del ojo, pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno, no importa. Volvamos, por lo que hemos visto antes de salir ha pasado algo con el cara-caballo

Armin carraspeó un poco, sabiendo a quien se refería. Aunque nunca había visto el parecido entre Jean y un caballo el mote se había vuelto más bien un vicio para Eren. Los tres jóvenes echaron a correr, mientras Armin lanzaba impacientes miradas hacia atrás sin parar un solo momento.


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

-¿Dónde demonios estábais? Llevamos esperándoos media hora.

Fueron recibidos en aquel gran despacho con los gruñidos de Ymir. Jean había estado esperando a que Marco se calmase antes de entrar con el resto.

A pesar de que, como bien puntuó Ymir, habían estado un buen rato fuera para que al entrar el resto no notaran que Marco había estado llorando, Jean notó algo de sonrojo bajo las pecas del chico. Por alguna razón esto le hizo sonreír, aunque rápidamente agitó la cabeza y empezó a mirar a su alrededor, centrándose de nuevo.

La sala a la que acababa de entrar eran tan grande como elegante: el papel de las paredes, los muebles... solo ese lugar parecía estar en mejor estado que el resto de estancias del edificio juntas.

Sentado frente a un escritorio de madera había un hombre rubio (cuyas cejas llamaron mucho la atención a Jean) en pose pensativa, que observaba a Jean fijamente.

A uno de sus lados había un moreno bajito con cara de pocos amigos y, al otro, una mujer castaña bastante más alta que sonreía de oreja a oreja, con los ojos clavados en Jean.

Sintiéndose bastante incómodo, el joven desvió la mirada y comprobó que el resto de chicos con los que había emprendido el camino hasta el edificio en el que se encontraba también estaban allí, mirándole fijamente con expectación.

Finalmente (y para el alivio de Jean), la castaña que antes estaba de pie junto al imponente hombre rubio rompió el silencio a la vez que caminaba decididamente hacia Jean, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Es verdad eso que dicen tus compañeros? - preguntó, como si él hubiera estado presente durante la charla anterior. De todas formas, aunque hubiera sabido la respuesta, la mujer no le dio ni un segundo a Jean para contestar - ¡Es impresionante! A ver, abre la boca.

Jean abrió lentamente la boca al ver que la otra se le quedaba mirando fijamente con la boca tan abierta como podía. Cuando tuvo oportunidad, la mujer se sacó un palito del bolsillo y empezó a hurgar en la boca de Jean tras sujetarle con fuerza la cabeza con la mano contraria de la que lo sujetaba, empujando sus mejillas y su lengua con este hasta que prácticamente le provocó una arcada.

Tras esto tiró el palito a un lado y, sin soltar su cabeza, se sacó de otro bolsillo una pequeña linterla. Con el dedo anular de la misma mano que sujetaba la linterna arrastró hacia abajo el párpado inferior del ojo derecho de Jean, encendiendo el pequeño aparato y apuntándole directamente en el ojo con él.

A pesar de que le lloraba el ojo Jean no pudo hacer nada, pues por mucho que caminara atrás la mujer caminaba hacia delante, acorralándole hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared. Aunque estaba cegado por la luz que le había sido enfocada de repente en los ojos, el chico podía ver como la otra sonreía y, de vez en cuando, emitía algunos extraños ruiditos. ¿Porqué nadie le ayudaba? ¿Porqué le dejaban en las manos de esa lunática...?

-Bueno, Jean - ahora que la mujer se había cansado de jugar con sus ojos y estaba quitándole la chaqueta para, por lo visto, analizar sus brazos, Jean pudo ver que el hombre que estaba sentado en el escritorio se había levantado y le miraba desde detrás de la lunática (es la mejor palabra que había encontrado para describirla) -. Somos conscientes de tu situación, tus compañeros nos han informado... Quiero que sepas que, principalmente, estás a salvo aquí dentro

Su charla se vio interrumpida por un bufido de Ymir que denotaba que no estaba del todo de acuerdo. Pero Christa inmediatamente trató de calmarla; por su expresión parecía que el hombre le imponía bastante. Bueno, a Jean también, y lo acababa de conocer

-Por cierto, ya que por lo visto no puedes recordarnos, nos presentaré. Yo soy el comandante Erwin. Esa que está... no sé que está haciendo con tu brazo. Esa mujer es Hanji - Jean miró a la tal Hanji, que estaba tirando y apretando su brazo para luego pasar por detrás suya y ponerle las manos en la cintura, todavía haciendo esos extraños ruiditos de emoción. El joven levantó los brazos para facilitarle el trabajo mientras miraba a Erwin con rostro confuso -. Es de fiar, es psicóloga.

El hecho de que alguien como ella fuera psicóloga alarmó bastante a Jean, pero decidió no darle mayor importancia. Erwin parecía un hombre responsable, de fiar, así que se puso en sus manos.

-Y ese - hizo un gesto con la mano para señalar al tipo bajito de antes, que seguía en el mismo sitio que cuando Jean entró a la sala. Estaba cruzado de brazos mirando a un lado con rostro serio -. Es el cabo Levi.

-¡He terminado! - anunció Hanji, guardándose los bártulos de manera poco ordenada en diversos bolsillos que llevaba por el traje.

Tras salir de detras de Jean y situarse junto a Erwin, la castaña le puso una mano en el hombro al comandante, que se inclinó hacia un lado para que le susurrara algo. Tras escucharla, el hombre asintió con la cabeza y dio un par de palmadas girándose hacia el resto del grupo.

-Muy bien chicos, eso es todo por ahora. Quiero que actuéis con normalidad. Marco, ya que eres el más cercano a Jean te dejo encargado de su cuidado. Dale un paseo por el edificio para que se situe en las áreas más básicas. Además a partir de ahora compartiréis una habitación aquí, junto a mi despacho. No sabemos que puede haberle ocurrido y si tiene algún daño cerebral es posible que suceda cualquier cosa por la noche, así que quiero que os mantengáis cerca de mi, de Levi o de Hanji. Por el resto, tratad de hacer vida normal. Y si os preguntan los compañeros podéis informarles: nunca se tiene demasiada protección.

Después de asentir varias veces con la cabeza, todos se giraron y empezaron a salir ordenadamente, cuchicheando entre ellos. Jean se quedó inmóvil unos segundos asimilando lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todo sucedía tan de repente, que...

Recibió un golpe en la espalda, bastante fuerte para ser amistoso, y al alzar la vista vio a Levi en frente suya.

-No causes ningún problema.

Jean asintió un poco con la cabeza, bastante asustado por la mirada que le lanzó el tipo. ¿Cuantos años tenía? Mirando su altura no le echaba más de 16 pero, esa cara... Una vez más sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, esta vez por un tirón en la muñeca. Al girarse vio a Hanji pegada a su cara, por lo que echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás con miedo.

-Jean... muchas gracias - le dijo la mujer, con una gran sonrisa en la cara y las mejillas enrojecidas de pura emoción. Parecía que un hilo de baba fuera a colgarle de la boca en cualquier momento, pues realmente se mostraba interesada en lo que le había sucedido a Jean, así que el chico decidió ni siquiera preguntar porque le daba las gracias. Asintió un poco con la cabeza y, tras soltarse, caminó hacia fuera junto a Marco.

Annie paseaba por las calles acompañada de Bertholdt y Reiner, que iban charlando distraídamente por detrás. La rubia se puso unos mechones de pelo tras la oreja utilizando dos dedos, mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que no había ningún peligro. Al comprobar que todo estaba despejado, guardó sus dos dagas en los cintos que llevaba atados a los muslos, especialmente hechos para ellas. Para entonces ya había dejado bastante atrás a sus dos compañeros.

De reojo pudo ver, separado de una pila de cadáveres, un cuerpo que le pareció familar. Girando la cabeza con algo de brusquedad se acercó allí, hincando una rodilla en el suelo al aproximarse lo suficiente. Tras analizar con la mirada la escena Annie pudo ver que el cuerpo todavía conservaba gran parte de la cabeza. Se inclinó para ver mejor de quien se trataba, pero a juzgar por el estado de descomposición en el que estaba quien quiera que fuese esa persona llevaba muerta bastante rato, y había sufrido la furia de más de un zombie.

Así que todavía había alguna posibilidad de que ese cuerpo no fuera de quien Annie creía, ¿verdad? Los zombies solían aprovechar para alimentarse todo lo que podían del cuerpo de sus víctimas, así que no se podía reconocer a un cadáver a simple vista. La rubia empezó a hurgar en los bolsillos de la ropa del cuerpo, hasta que encontró una tarjeta. Tras limpiarla sobre su camiseta Annie la miró, notando como su cara empalidecía por momentos.

Cuando unos segundos pasaron volvió a dejar la tarjeta en su lugar, hincando la otra rodilla en el suelo. Sí, era el cuerpo de quien esperaba: su compañera y amiga de la infancia, Mina. Finalmente optó por ponerse de pie, dando un par de pasos atrás. Girándose y echando a caminar, decidió abandonar allí el cuerpo. Pues no era más que eso: un cuerpo.

Pero de repente, cuando intentaba dar un paso,algo la agarró de la pierna. Al principio se quedó paralizada pero, al oír unos gruñidos, fue girando lentamente la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo. La mano del cuerpo que acababa de examinar, el de Mina, estaba sujetándole el tobillo. Por lo visto no la habían matado, la habían infectado.

Así que ahora su compañera de la infancia, con quien tanto tiempo había pasado y que tanta compañía le había hecho, soportando su mal carácter (que no era poco)... estaba intentando convertirla en su cena. Sin dudarlo por un segundo, Annie se sacó una daga del bolsillo y la clavó rápidamente sobre la nuca de Mina, que emitió un grito antes de desplomarse del todo en el suelo, con la boca totalmente abierta.

Poco a poco fue desclavando el arma de la cabeza de la chica y, tras limpiarla en la ropa del cadáver, la volvió a guardar. Se tomó unos segundos para mirarla como despedida antes de liberar su pie del agarre de las manos ya inservibles que antes le sujetaban. Entonces echó a caminar, escuchando la charla de los dos chicos más cercana a ella.

-Oye, Annie - los chicos adelantaron el paso para alcanzarla cuando la vieron, y Reiner empezó a hablar pasándole un brazo bruscamente por los hombros -. ¿Piensas contarnos que hacías allá arri-?

Antes de que terminase la frase, Annie cogió la muñeca del rubio y la retorció, haciendo girar su brazo con ella. Inclinándose hacia delante dio un fuerte tiron y lanzo al chico por encima suya haciéndole caer al suelo con las piernas por encima de la cabeza.

-No quiero oír más preguntas sobre el tema, ¿está claro? - la chica se giró para comprobar la expresión facial de Bertholdt, que dio un par de pasos atrás con una sonrisa de apuro en la cara, haciendo un gesto con las manos para indicar que no iba a preguntar nada.

Tras asentir una vez con la cabeza Annie volvió a caminar en dirección a la base sin decir una palabra más, escuchando como Berhtoldt ayudaba al rubio a levantarse, quien masculló algo y terminó por lanzar una carcajada, ya bastante acostumbrado a los rebotes de su compañera.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de camino alcanzaron la base, en cuyas puertas se encontraron con el otro grupo de tres chicos: Armin, Eren y Mikasa. Por lo visto también acababan de llegar, puesto que Armin y Eren estaban empujando las grandes puertas para abrirlas mientras Armin miraba alrededor. Cuando las miradas de Armin y Annie se cruzaron, esta última desvió la mirada sin dejar de caminar, adentrándose en la base por el hueco que habían abierto los otros dos chicos. Como era bastante pequeña, no necesitaba que abrieran demasiado la puerta.

-Eh, podrías ayudar - dijo Eren tras asegurarse de que la chica estaba lo bastante lejos para que no le oyera. Reiner se acercó para empujar también y terminaron por abrir la puerta del todo.

Los cinco entraron juntos, y Eren se adelantó para señalar a Armin.

-¡Eh, Armin, apuesto a que no puedes ganarme en una carrera hasta el comedor!

-Hmh... no, no creo que pueda - contestó el chico, ajustándose la bolsa que llevaba colgada al hombro -. ¿Porqué no se lo ofreces a Mikasa?

Eren bajó lentamente el dedo que estaba señalando a Armin, mirando a Mikasa. La idea no pareció convencerle mucho, así que volvió a levantar el dedo.

-¡No, quiero una carrera contra ti! Una, dos y... ¡tres!

El chico se giró rápidamente para echar a correr mientras miraba hacia atrás. Al ver que Armin levantaba la mano en gesto de alerta se giró hacia delante, justo cuando chocó contra alguien. El golpe le hizo dar un traspiés hacia atrás y caerse al suelo, rascándose la cabeza. Al abrir los ojos para comprobar con quien había chocado, vio a casi todo el resto del grupo y, en el suelo, a Jean.

-¡Eh, ten más cuidado cara-caballo!

* * *

¡Hoooola muy buenas!

He tardado más de lo normal en subir este capítulo pero... me lo he currado eh, mirad cuantas palabritas, jo. Bueno, nada más, espero que os haya gustado e intentaré no retrasarme mucho con el siguiente capítulo (este fic ya va cogiendo forma, tehé).


End file.
